When Mines Explode
by Forbidden Akira
Summary: Hermione's sick of being fake, entering her 7th yr shes torn between rules shes followed her whole life and just being herself... most likely end up HG/DM WARNING- contains drug-use, violence and possibly lemons if you don't like it then don't read it.
1. Last Sunrise

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own anything from J.K.R's Harry Potter. ='(

Nor do I own any bands, brands, songs, movies books etc mentioned in this story.

**************************************************************************************************

**When Mines Explode**

**Chapter 1- Last Sunrise.**

Hermione Granger sighed as she gazed off into the last sunrise of the best summer of her life. Some of the best memories she'd ever have were made that summer, a few were even took place on the same roof she was currently sitting on. She slowly took a very long pull from the blunt she currently held in her right hand, followed by another. After a moment she exhaled and watched as the smoke slowly drifted up into the atmosphere.  
After extinguishing her special cigar she stood and again she sighed and took one last look at the beautiful sight before her. She really did love sunrises, they're just so much better than sunsets. 'A sunrise's beauty is so under-appreciated.' she thought bemused, 'They're kind of like a secret beauty in a way. Everyone knows they are a pretty sight, there are even pictures to prove it, but no one knows how truly beautiful a sunrise is until they watch one themselves.' Hermione heard a few birds chirping and snapped out of her musings to see the purples and pinks, along with the oranges of the sky were almost completely faded from view.  
She kneeled at the edge of the roof and stuck the blunt roach between her lips before she grasped the side of the roof and dropped back onto her balcony with a soft 'thud'. She carelessly tossed the aforementioned roach on top of her dresser before walking over to her closet to grab her trunk. She opened it and then stopped and turned looking around her room. Something just wasn't right, she couldn't put her finger on it but it was sure something. She eyed everything suspiciously for a minute and thought very hard before it hit her. She looked up and snapped her fingers; music had stopped playing! She stared over at her dresser, more specifically the small assortment of CD's around her stereo on the dresser. After a minute or so of intense staring one CD slowly separated itself from the rest of them 'Yes!' and then it fell back on the dresser. 'Damn, okay Hermione concentrate you got this.' After some more intense staring the CD again slowly moved and easily slid into one of the stereo's six spaces for CD's. A moment later Incubus flooded Hermione's ears and she smiled contently. She had been teaching herself wandless magic since she found out it was possible. She had almost mastered the art over the summer which pleased her greatly.  
But what she had just done was not a display of wandless magic, not exactly anyway. When Hermione tapped into the part of her consciousness that allowed her to channel her magic wordlessly through her body she discovered she could do a few other things as well. One such thing was telekinesis, moving things with your mind. She had to concentrate much harder to use this ability then if she used wandless magic to levitate or move the object. Why it was harder she had no idea, that was one thing her beloved books had unfortunately not supplied an answer for. She researched the topic any chance she got. She also had become an empath, and as she read she might still discover she could do more. Hermione was more than content with what she could do and sincerely doubted she would be able to do more, but didn't completely dismiss the possibility.  
Hermione went around her room grabbing her clothes and other necessities wile singing along with the music. When she finished she sat on the corner of her comfy king sized bed and sang the last few verses of 'Redlight District' before surveying her room.  
It was a large room, even with her ginormous bed, dresser, entertainment center, and the numerous stolen signs and artifacts she and her friends took on their nightly adventures, she had a lot of room. She had a lime green shag carpet with splashes of other colors here and there. Her walls were painted black though barley any shown through anymore from Hermione painting neon murals over it. Many signs decorated the walls as well. Hermione's favorite was the Autistic Child sign she took from somewhere on her best friend's street. Her gaze traveled from the wall down to the bed where said best friend was currently snoozing along with a couple other members of their group.  
She smiled again before looking to the clock on her night stand. 7:15, only a few more hours before she boarded the train that would take her to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year of schooling in the wizarding world. She was made Head Girl this year, which although it was expected by everyone she was still elated about her accomplishment. She thought of her life at Hogwarts and snorted, she did love the school but her life there was so, so fake. It almost sickened her how fake it was, almost. But she had her reasons for being the way she was.

_"Never expect anything, make your own opportunities."  
__  
_And she did, she took as many classes as possible and got top grades, she sucked up to teachers every day, she would play along with Harry-freaking-Potter's dimwitted plans (altering them so they wouldn't get killed of course), hell she even asked to be sorted to Gryffindor because she heard Harry say that's the house he wanted to be in so she could befriend him. She knew how to get exactly what she wanted.

_"You deserve the best, never settle for any less."_

Her grades came easily, she never really even needed to study she just needed to keep up appearances. Hence why she's been called a know-it-all bookworm the passed 6 years. But it didn't bother her in the least. Many times the books people see her read aren't about anything they're even learning about in class. Hermione just had a compulsive need to know. Know why things were the way they were, how they worked, she just needed the knowledge. In a way it satisfied her knowing these things. But it also worked against her, learning new things always brought new questions that needed answers.

_"Don't trust anyone."  
__  
_This rule Hermione had to learn the hard way. She did trust a very select few people, but that number she could count to on one hand, and have fingers left over. At Hogwarts she isolated herself from people with her bossiness, a quality she did value in herself. She took it a bit over the top at Hogwarts, just barking orders at other students but she wasn't usually that extreme. She could greatly influence people, she always could. Most people she knew were wrapped around her little finger. Even her friends listened to anything she had to say with out question. There was one exception however, Ronald Weasley. She broke this rule in the beginning of her sixth year. Ron had always wanted Hermione, she knew that and when she spent about half the summer after fifth year at the burrow Hermione and Ron got a lot closer. Hermione noticed he had grown up some. Not a lot mentally (he still acted like a 3 year old on occasion) but physically he grew a lot. He and Harry had been working out non-stop for Quidditch and it really showed. Ron wasn't the tall, gangly, awkward teen anymore. Hermione definitely liked the change, and between that and how close the summer brought them she didn't hesitate in agreeing to be his girlfriend. They were together for about 6 months, Hermione had been genuinely happy she still kept up her know-it-all facade but she felt herself slipping to her real self. She wanted so badly to tell Ron everything about her life, her real life away from Hogwarts. She thought that what they had was special and it killed her a little everyday that she had to lie to some one she might actually be in love with. Finally one day she resolved to come clean, to make their relationship truly free from any secrets. She knew he would understand, she knew he wouldn't shun her but she didn't know that either way she was about to have her heart broken.

**!!FLASHBACK!!  
**She had been looking for Ron all throughout the castle and couldn't find him anywhere. She decided to try the lake, Ron and herself had spent much of their free time their having picnics and just enjoying the scenery, the lake was also the place that they had first snogged at.  
As she neared the lake she saw that flame red hair that could belong to no one but her beloved. She started to run to him but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who he was with, Lavender Brown, and they were shagging! Right there in front of the great lake, for all to see. Hermione felt her face get hot, the tears were coming, but she wouldn't let them fall. Instead she wiped away the small amount of moisture that had managed to escape from her tear ducts and marched over to the lovers.  
Anger over took her as she ripped Lavender off of her soon-to-be ex boyfriend by her hair and rammed her head into the tree they had been under. The girl screeched but it would be three times that Lavender's head hit the trunk before what was happening registered in Ron's head.  
"Blood hell 'Mione stop!" he yelled. He scrambled to his feet to try and stop her. But Hermione had other ideas. She kneed Lavender in the face before she shoved her into Ron who caught and steadied the girl.  
"How could you!" She screamed at him. "I fucking loved you, you lying git!" Her fist connected with Lavenders jaw causing her head to fall back and bashed into Ron's nose. Then she kicked Ron's shin which made him double over, she took that time to again grab Lavender and throw her head first into the lake, cunt punting her as she went through the air. She then turned to Ron.  
"What the hell 'Mione, are you fucking crazy!? You could kill her!" Ron said as he desperately looked between the girl he cheated on and the lake she through Lavender into. He started to move towards the lake but was stopped by a swift round kick to his chest.  
"Am I fucking crazy?!" She screamed exasperated "I find you SCREWING another chick and you call me crazy for getting angry!" He couldn't respond as her fist connected with his jaw, a few teeth soared off into the grass. The sounds of flesh meeting flesh and a sickening crack came as Hermione successfully broke his nose.  
"I'm sorry!" He yelled clutching his nose, she had one hard ass punch for a girl!  
"Sorry?! Your sorry!? You tell me you love me and then go fuck some chick and all you can come up with is a sorry! Well let me tell you something Ronald, your not sorry and I know it so stop trying to lie to me, and yourself. Your only sorry you got caught!" She gave him a final kick to the abdomen and stormed off with a muttered 'pathetic'.  
**!!END FLASHBACK!!**

Hermione shook her head trying to clear the painful memory from her thoughts. It didn't hurt as bad anymore, her and Ron were even able to be civil to each other. She didn't say much to him unless she had to. Ron had completely betrayed her, and she would never be able to forgive him.  
Still unable to drive the thoughts from her head, Hermione decided to take a long relaxing shower. She quietly crept into the bathroom that connected to her room and carefully closed the door so she didn't disturb anyone. She shut her eyes for a minute or two to help her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. Walking over to her tub she leaned over and turned the hot water on. Hermione briefly contemplated on using her wand to light the candles she had around her bathroom but decided against it. Bathing in the dark was for some reason something that relaxed her greatly.  
A few minutes later the water was hot enough and Hermione stripped and stepped into the shower. For a wile she just stood there letting the scalding water hit her shoulders. She stayed in the shower until the water went cold. After turning the water off, Hermione grabbed one of her big fluffy towels from the rack on the wall beside the tub and quickly dried herself off.  
Hermione wrapped the towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom and over to her closet. She stared at the remaining clothes and decided on baggy brown pants and a black v-neck tank. She also grabbed a wide black belt that had metal circles instead of studs. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a black lacy bra and matching panties. She went back to the bathroom and dressed and started towel drying some of the moisture from her hair. Once her long locks stopped dripping she spread some conditioner through her hair to get the knots out. Then she put mousse in her hair so her curls would be nice and bouncy.  
Over the past few months her looks had changed a lot. The frizzy rats nest that used to be on top of her head was now tamed to long soft honey-colored curls. Her body filled out very nicely and she had even grown a bit! She was now a towering 5"4' instead of 5"2. Her eyes had also changed. instead dark brown they lightened to an amber color and if you looked closely you could see green specks in them.  
Rummaging through her cabinet Hermione pulled out mascara, eyeliner and silver eye shadow. She started applying her eyeliner when she heard rustling coming from her room. She peered out the door and saw her best friend sit up and stretch groggily. "Mornin' sleepy face." She giggled and turned back to the mirror. She heard him grunt in response and then heard him get out of the bed, his shuffling feet coming closer to her.  
"Didn't you sleep at all?" He asked leaning on the door his eyes half shut. He was a tall skinny guy, but he had muscle. He was about 5"11', his dirty blond hair, tousled from sleep, hung to just above his shoulders.  
"Not a wink."Hermione answered wile she outliner her other eye with the black pencil.  
"Woman, your fucking crazy." He said shaking his head. "Your soo gunna crash on that train."  
"Shut up Blake," Hermione shot him a look "I so will not crash." She laughed "And you know that damn well."  
Blake shrugged "Yeah true," he yawned "You wanna smoke?"  
"Is that a serious question?" Hermione answered now applying her eye shadow.  
"Maybe," Blake laughed and walked over back into the room and to the dresser. He opened one of the huge bottom drawers. "Bong, bowl, blunt?" He called  
Hermione paused, mascara brush in hand "Bubby." She called back and hurried to finish her makeup. She left the bathroom and joined her best friend by her balcony.  
Blake pulled out a big bag of pot and started to pack the bubbler. "Think we should wake 'em?" he said glancing at the still occupied bed.  
"Nah let them sleep." Hermione answered. She dug around in her pockets and sighed. "You got a light?"  
He began digging through his pockets "Uhh somewhere?" he answered a few minutes later he produced a blue mini-bic and took a hit. They wordlessly passed the water pipe back and forth a while looking at the outside world as the grew brighter and brighter.  
"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Hermione said "I can't wait til the holidays." Blake nodded "I'm gunna miss you too, I'm sure the same goes for the others. Make sure you write." He turned to face her "A lot." he added. They both chuckled and Blake gave a bear hug which she returned as best as she could.  
Once the embrace broke Hermione went over to her dresser and grabbed her pack of cigarettes and her lighter and started looking for the ashtray. "By the bed." She heard Blake say. She quickly found and emptied it. She walked onto the balcony and was soon followed by Blake who was carrying a blanket for them to sit on. Both of them were to lazy to unfold the table and chairs in the corner of the balcony.  
"So you think you can survive one more year as a goody-goody Mines?" Blake asked as he lit his cigarette. Hermione laughed "I honestly don't know. I hate having to be so fake, its so infuriating. All those people I just wanna tell to go fuck themselves sideways up the ass I can't because I'm a 'good girl' I follow the rules and never say a mean thing to anyone. I'm a perfect strait-'A' bookworm that wouldn't dare break any rules."  
Now it was Blake who laughed, he almost burned himself rolling on the balcony in hysterics. "Now that's a laugh, I mean yeah you are a strait-"A" bookworm, but the rest of that is the biggest crock of shit I've ever heard." He sat up still chuckling to himself. "I say to hell with them and be yourself, you don't need any of them anyways. Especially cuz you know your going to get the best grades or your W.O.R.T thingys or whatever.."  
Hermione finished her cigarette and grinned at her best friend "They are called N.E. Blake, not W.O.R.T. There is no such thing as a W.O.R.T. And you do not know I will get the best grades, I'm actually very nervous about it, they may decide my future!" Blake grinned back "Jeeze Mines don't explode on me now," He put his cigarette out held his hands up in mock defense against an explosion "and you so do know your way smarter than anyone there." He finished matter-of-factly. He even put a hand on his hip and pointed a finger at her for effect.  
Hermione giggled "Tart." she said shaking her head. "It takes one to know one dear." He answered. They both sat a while taking a stroll down memory lane and smoking a few more cigarettes.

*********************************************************************************************************

Author's Note.

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please review to let me know what you think.

All criticism is welcome^^


	2. Remember Remember the First of September

_I don't own anything mentioned in this story (technically not even the ideas are owned, they are had 0.o )_

* * *

**When Mines Explode**

**Chapter 2: Remember Remember The First of September**

"Holy shit! It's already 8 A.M?!" Hermione squealed suddenly and jumped up running back into her bedroom frantically running around muttering under her breath. "Whoa, say what now?" Blake said following her inside a minute later. "Why are you running around like a loon?" Hermione looked over at him quickly and suddenly fell, having tripped over the trunk she had earlier gotten distracted from packing. Blake snorted and doubled over in hysterics at his clumsy friend.

"I haven't packed yet!" She desperately said trying to pull herself up "Shut up!" She stood up brushing herself off and going over to her dresser. "Now then I need…." She started opening random drawers throwing things behind her into the trunk as she rummaged "this, this, not this, yes,yes, no…" This continued on for a few minutes before she abandoned the dresser in favor of her closet. Going through her closet went much the same way.

Blake while being greatly entertained at his best friends way of packing, finally stopped laughing and sat down on the bed with a bowl now in hand, his bag of grass on his lap. "You have great packing skills Mines." He said passing the bowl with a smirk "Didn't forget anything did you?" He looked down into the mass of clothing and other random things in the oversized trunk. Hermione hit the bowl then put a hand on her chin thinking, Blake slowly took the bowl from her other hand and grabbed the lighter next to him. "Yeah I did." Came the very delayed, far-away response from Hermione, she turned and glided into her bathroom, returning half a minute later with her arms filled with hair and body products. Blaze sighed and then chuckled as she just dropped them on top of the pile.

"We should wake them up" Hermione said turning her attention to her beds occupants. Staring a minute her eyes quickly lit up with mischief and she leaped onto the middle of her bed, being sure to somehow hit all her sleeping friends. "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" she yelled flailing like a two year old in a tantrum. Several groans soon followed and Hermione moved to allow her friends to get up.

"What the hell Mineys? I'm sleepy." A groggy female voice said "hmmmmm" was the agreement from one of the other less than half awake girl in the bed. "Its after eight dude! I'm leavin soon for school!" Hermione answered half excited and half saddened. "Oh shit! That's right okay I is up now." The girl on the left side of the bed got up and stumbled around to the bathroom. The other girl in the bed had now opened her eyes slightly and was stretching. "You up Scarlyt?" Hermione giggled, her friend nodded and sat up yawning. The other girl had now returned from the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed putting her head on Hermione's shoulder. "Mornin Cali." She said and petted her head "Bowl?" she asked as Cali took it from her.

Cali was a bit taller than Hermione and had medium length dirty blond hair, though it was usually purple. She had hazel, and was a little on the chunky side but far from fat. She and Hermione had been friends for seven years; they had met the summer before Hermione started at Hogwarts.

Scarlyt returned from the bathroom opting to sit on the floor in-front of them and leaning against Hermione's trunk. Her dark brown eyes kept opening and closing but she smiled "Good morning." Everyone returned the greeting with one of their own and offered her the bowl which she politely refused. Scarlyt lived in the apartment next to one Hermione and her mother had lived in when Hermione was very little and the two girls had managed to always keep in touch over the years. Her hair as her name implies was red, but not the flaming Weasley red that made that clan famous. Scarlyt's hair was a more rustyish red it was really a very pretty color and complimented her light skin well.

"What time are you leaving?" Scarlyt asked

"Probably like half passed 9, it depends on Uncle Lloyd." Hermione said standing and going around her room grabbing other random things she would need at school "Can you guys wake Gage up please? His ass never gets up!" She lit another cigarette as she double and triple checked all her stuff. Her three conscious friends proceeded to poke their sleeping companion until his grunts and groans were audible swears.

"I hate you" Came his gruff, crackly voice he sat up and stretched his shaggy brown hair falling everywhere. He fumbled trying to get out of the bed and let out a few more random strings of swears before making it to his destination. He was back a minute later his jade green eyes glaring at Hermione across room. She smirked back in his direction. "No you don't. You lubbberrs me to deathhh" Hermione giggled out in a baby-type shook his head and fell back onto the bed in a big lump. "Wanna hand me my bong dear?" He said directing the comment at Hermione. A long bamboo bong was soon in his face he gratefully nodded his head and sat back up and searched his pockets, finally finding his weed he packed his bong.

They all sat for quite a while listening to music and smoking like they had all summer long. 'Up All Night' by Unwritten Law came on, Hermione and her group of friends all smiled at each other as the first few seconds played and all together sang;

_Can we talk about automatic satisfaction  
Sittin' back relaxin' floored  
What's wrong with kickin it  
When you're bored and lit  
Lets smoke some cigarettes  
And catch up on the back porch  
Fire up another roach  
We don't need a rest this is just a test_

All were smiling remembering all the fun times they had over the summer months; bonfires, clubbing, sitting on Hermione's roof getting completely plastered, stealing and wrecking things for the hell of it. No doubt this was their groups greatest summer thus far, all were sorry it had to come to an end.

_Cuz we're alright, we're up all night  
To see the sun come up again now  
Just one more time no reason why  
To see the sun come up again.  
The more we try to change  
The more we stay the same  
We're caught up in the game and now  
Just like empty picture frames  
So now were to blame_

Now their minds were reeling just flashing of all the memories their group shared. Good and bad they were all always there for one another no matter what.

_Said we were gettin down, on genesee and fountain  
Smelled another mountain now  
If you aint gettin down, you'll come around  
And were alright, we're up all night  
To see the sun come up again now  
Just one more time, no reason why  
To see the sun come up again.  
So lets smoke some cigarettes  
And catch up on the back porch  
Fire up another roach_

Steps were echoing up the stairs and down the hall, getting closer and closer. Not that any of the teenagers paid any mind, too caught up reminiscing passing the freshly re-packed bong around.

_We don't need a rest, it's just a test  
And as the world spins we'll watch it with a grin  
And look in as the day begins  
Well now it's on again, it's dawn again. Yeah! Yeah!  
And we're alright  
We're up all night  
To see the sun come up again now  
Just one more time, no reason why  
To see the sun come up again_

Hermione sighed, 'at least someone appreciates the sunrise,' she thought happily but all five young adults were pulled from their reveries as the door was abruptly opened and slammed against the wall. The five looked up in stoned surprise while the last few lines were heard.

_Yeah we're alright, yeah we're alright  
Yeah we're alright, up all night  
Yeah we're alright, yeah we're alright  
To see the sun come up again now!_

"_REMEMBER REMEMBER THE FIRST OF SEPTEMBER,_

_NOT THE HAPPIEST DAY INFACT ITS KIND OF SAD_

_THE LAST TIME OUR MINES LEAVES US FOR SCHOOL_

_BUT SHE GETS ORDER PEOPLE AROUND WITH THAT SHINY BADGE_

_AND SAY 'UNCLE LLOYD DIDN'T RAISE NO FOOL'" _Sang a guy wearing a blue velvet suit. He was around six foot tall and his hair was tied in a low pony tail at the nap of his neck. The occupants of the room all laughed at his strange musical outburst."Damn kid! What the hell you smoking?!" He laughed holding his nose to exaggerate the smell.

Hermione giggled "Its some tasty stuff that's for sure." Her friends nodded in agreement. "Care to join us Uncle Lloyd?" Hermione and company looked expectantly at her uncle with huge grins on their faces. He grinned back and sat down with them to rip the bong a few times.

"Okay I'm good for now, that is some tasty stuff Mines." He said ruffling her hair a bit as he got up to leave. "I need some coffee before anything, tell me when you want to leave." He walked out of the room heading to the kitchen.

"Will do!" Hermione called behind him as he left. Whe she was sure he was gone she went and grabbed a small lock box from her closet, taking a key form around her neck she opened it up to reveal a grinder and a pack of papers, she took the grinder and then put the box on the floor. "Pass me that plastic bag please." She said to no one in particular. Scarlyt grabbed the bag and tossed it to Hermione who took out a single dutch and some more weed and rolled a fat blunt. Then she put the plastic bag in her trunk and went to of the bottom most drawers on her dresser. It was completely filled with pot bagged out in ounces, a good few pounds were stowed away in there, Hermione grabbed several and put them into the lock box. After putting the pieces that were to stay at her house away and properly wrapping the bowl and bubbler she was bringing she placed them into the box and re-locked it before carefully putting it into her trunk. "Well I think that about does it…" She said again re-taking inventory of everything that she packed.

"Okay everyone, we gotta get this shit closed quick." Hermione said to her friends staring at her overflowing trunk. Her friends stuffed everything down as best as they could and carefully closed the lid over it. Blake and Gage jumped on top of the lid to get it down the last two inches. "Fat asses." Hermione muttered as she latched the trunk and shrunk it with wandless magic. This unexpected spell sent the two boys stumbling onto the floor with two loud thuds.

The girls giggled and left the room after Hermione pocketed her now doll-sized trunk. The boys grumbled and quickly followed.

* * *

Authors Note.

So…. What do you guys think? Awesome? Good? Bad? Horrifying? Review and Let me know! Have any suggestions? Review and tell me!

I will be updating this more often, I've had a lot of inspiration lately and ch 3 is already almost completed =]


	3. Catatonic Cherry Grove

_I Claim Ownership Over Nothing._

_

* * *

  
_

**When Mines Explode**  
Chapter 3: Catatonic Cherry Grove

The morning was beautiful, birds were chirping and the sun was shining brightly in the country side of England. A slight breeze blew through a beautiful grove of cherry trees adding to the serenity of the scene, a lone figure mounted upon a broomstick sat observing the scene, his blonde hair glinting in the sunlight.

'_Its so peaceful here, hard to believe the chaos in this same spot was only a few short weeks ago' _He thought slowly making his way through the grove back towards a huge Victorian mansion. If it weren't for all the gorgeous exotic flower beds, which went on for a good few acres, it would look quite menacing.

He slowed even more letting his eyes trace the patterns of the flowers. On the ground it was quite confusing to navigate through the gardens if you didn't know your way. Both plants with magical properties and ones that were just pretty, or smelled sweet made up a sort of maze you could wonder in for weeks and not have been to all of it. But up in the air the colors of the flowers in their perfect precise arrangements blended to make the most breathtaking picture.

Finally being in close proximity to the house he descended and dismounted heading inside to his room. He passes many portraits glancing at them as he went down the long hallways that made up his house. Stopping at a door slightly ajar he knocked several times. "Mother," he said softly, "I'll be heading off to school soon."

The airy voice of his mother, Narcissia, reached his ears, "Okay son, have a good year. Write me, will you?" Draco sighed at his mother's obviously detached voice but nodded "I will, I promise." He walked away heading right at the end of the hallway he was in.

His mother was the only person he truly cared for, or worried about. And lately he had been worrying more and more, and his father disappearing more frequently to the newly re-located HQ of the dark lord didn't help any. Lucious would return angrier and colder than before and his growing negligence affected his wife greatly. Each day she would sit in her favorite room of the house looking out the glass wall into the vast gardens falling deeper and deeper into herself. Draco feared there soon would be no saving her; she would be locked up inside herself, forever sitting in that room with that blank, far-away look in her eyes. But he shook the thoughts from his head as he reached the door to his own bedroom.

Draco didn't have many items he valued all too greatly, so packing had never been much of an issue for him. He opened his trunk and threw his school supplies in followed by a few pairs of dress robes, then his school robes and finally some muggle clothing he had gotten over the summer with Blaise.

His father would never know of his son owning such clothing or he might be disowned. His mother never had cared much about blood, she mostly just wanted her husbands approval, attention and love. Though the thought of Lucious Malfoy have love for anything was completely absurd. Draco was basically in the same boat as his mother only he had recently stopped caring what his father thought of him, he was never around anyway so why did he care in the first place? But Draco knew the answer to that too, appearances.

Appearances were everything in the wizarding world, especially in the worlds of the followers of Voldemort. You had to appear to be better than everyone else, in every aspect or life, money, possessions, family, job. It was ridiculous and Draco hated it, he hated all of them. They were all liars and imposters.

Draco took two pictures off his night stand and placed them in his trunk, two of his three most valued possessions. The third was in his pocket, he took out two sticks one appearing to be a bit frayed, and the other was his wand. He took said wand and pointed it at the frayed looking stick saying a quick spell he was then holding a beautiful broomstick. It was custom made for him mainly from ebony. It had inlays from both coconut wood fossilized wood from over 8 thousand years ago which had a kind of iridescent rainbowish look in the sunlight. All in all it was quite a sight to see and to Draco it was irreplaceable. He could soar to heights he didn't know a human being could go to on it. Smiling ever so slightly he re-shrunk it and carefully placed it into his trunk before closing the lid and latch.

"Dolly." He called and with a crack appeared a house elf. "Young Master Malfoy called Dolly?" She said looking at him waiting for instructions. "Yes, take this down to the carriage for me?" He said gesturing to the trunk "I'll be along in a few minutes; I just need everything ready to go." He wasn't a git to house elves, he didn't see a reason to be cruel to them but he didn't like many of them, Dolly was just one exception, he had always liked Dolly and had treated her with a sort of respect.

"Yes Sir!" Dolly said saluting him before grabbing onto the trunk and disappearing with another crack. After she let Draco went over to his side table and rummaged around a few minutes, stashing a few things into his pocket his left wordlessly and headed back to the Window Room to say farewell to his mother. He was surprised to find her not lost in thought, in fact she was sipping tea reading a beauty magazine. Draco took it as a good sign kissed her cheeks and left for the train station.

The carriage ride wasn't a very long one, but it felt like it never ended. The entire time Draco was thinking about his parents. His father had been getting worse since the HQ had been moved out of the manor. A ceremony had been taking place in the Cherry Grove when a group of Aurors had suddenly appeared. It was completely unexpected and many death eaters were captured or wounded, having been caught off guard. Needless to say the Dark Lord was way less than pleased and everyone was severely punished. Head-quarters had immediately been moved to an undisclosed location and the meetings had changed location each time they were held.

Somehow in all the mess Lucious had decided it was Draco and Narcissia's fault they had been raided and he had 'fallen from grace' in his lord's eyes; hence why Draco was so worried about his already sick mother. If Lucious causes her to completely shut herself off from everyone and everything Draco will kill him. His mother was the only person that mattered to him and he would save her by any means necessary. He had house elves watch her discreetly to make sure she doesn't attempt suicide for a fourth time. That last time would have been it had they not been wizards.

Narcissia had decided to take muggle rat poison with a bottle of fire whiskey and draco found her convulsing on her study floor. He knew immediately what was happening and was able to cast the healing spells needed to save her. She had decided on rat poison because she thought no one would think to check for muggle substances but her son had checked for muggle substances first. Draco had also read and learned quite a bit about muggles. Most of what he knew had come from books, though the important things were from experience. Spending his free time with Blaise in muggle London during the summer he saw many things he couldn't have imagined happening anywhere, let alone in the muggle world. He saw how people got addicted to dope, he watched several overdose while others were too fucked up to do anything but stare wide eyed and then laugh and poke the body. He had seen so many things it disgusted him thinking about it, but if he hadn't witnessed what he had witnessed; his mother wouldn't be here with him today. He sighed as the carriage came to a stop.

* * *

Authors note.

Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know! It's kinda short,okay its like really short compared to the first to chapters, but I got a bit of writers block and I wanted to post something new. Any suggestions/critiquing are welcome. =]

I see several people have added it to their alert list, and I thank them for wanting to continue reading my story^^I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon!


	4. Funky Farewells

_I still own nothing :(_

**When****Mines Explode**  
Chapter 4: Funky Farewells

Hermione and her group of friends walked down the hallway to a rather large spiral staircase made of dark polished wood. Hermione ran her hand over the banister before mounting it and sliding down backwards, giggling like a child the whole way. Her friends all laughed at her childish antics, the two boys trying to join her and successfully failing. Scarlyt and Cali shook their heads as they walked past the jumbled groaning mess of limbs on the floor and followed Hermione into the kitchen.

The kitchen was actually quite big however you'd never realize it with how it was set up, Uncle Lloyd had re-arranged quite a few rooms in the house one year, claimed it just didn't feel right it put him on edge. As crazy as he could sound at times Hermione had to agree the house felt, well, homey-er.

And she absolutely loved the fact he had carpet installed in the kitchen! She loved fluffy carpets, particularly this bright orange one. The cabinets went in an L shape almost completely taking up two walls, on one wall stopping at the fridge, on the other at the stove/oven; they were a pretty shade of purple. Various drawings, sketches and paintings were covering just about every inch of the walls; you could barely make out a black and white checkered tile pattern behind them. The kitchen table though was by far Hermione's favorite part of the whole room; it was a larger table which had also been painted purple to match the cabinets. There were 9 chairs arranged around the table each one a different size and color, most made of different materials as well. It reminded her of the table the Mad Hatter and the March Hare had their tea at in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Hermione was a huge Lewis Carol fan as was Uncle Lloyd.

As she looked at her uncle seated at the head of the table in an oversized armchair that looked like it could be upholstered in denim a crooked grin spread across her face. 'He is _so_ the Mad Hatter of my world' she thought as she went and plopped into the only other armchair at the table it was a bit bigger than the one her uncle was seated in. It was the most comfortable chair ever! She felt like a princess sitting in a throne made of silky sapphire blue clouds when she was sitting in her chair. That chair had ALWAYS been in the house. It had once been facing the bay window in one of the bedrooms upstairs before they had brought it down to the kitchen.

On the table were various breakfast foods; pancakes, waffles, french toast, porkroll, bacon, sausage and several jams and syrups. It looked like heaven! The other four lunged for their usual seats and immediately all five kids started piling their plates high with food, munchies driving them to eat until they burst. Happily they noticed their cups had already been filled with tea.

Uncle Lloyd watched them amused as he re-filled his cup dropping two sugar cubes in it and pushed the rest towards the middle of the table.

"Butter anyone?" Uncle Lloyd offered them a cream cheese container with a grin. Hermione snatched it from him within seconds putting a spoonful on every carb on her plate.

"Wait," she said reading the container as her friends passed the supposed 'butter' around "since when is our butter in a cream cheese container?" she looked at her uncle once again questioning his sanity. She put a few sugar cubes into her coffee.

"Since I made it this mornin' Mines my dear!" His grin widening causing his eyes to become slits.

The rest of the room's occupants dove for the container to get more of Uncle Lloyd's butter as they realized just what he went.

"HA HA!" shouted Blake holding the container above his head "sweet victory!" Hermione's eyes narrowed she jumped up as quickly as she could grabbing the container. Blake looked at his now empty hand slightly disappointed and slightly confused "Wha- HEY! Gimme that Mines I won it fair n' square!" He now looked at her seriously, though Hermione thought he rather resembled a sad puppy dog. The thought made her giggle as she handed it back to her friend and ruffled his hair.

Uncle Lloyd laughed at the scene and popped another of the sour patch kids he had in a bowl next to him. He went into a daze while sucking the coating off of the candy watching the pictures decorating his walls. He absently wondered if this is what all those portraits at Hogwarts Hermione had told him about were like. Not just moving, but dancing, changing frames, chatting to each other, chatting to him even! Like the lime green seahorse Hermione had drawn him when she was 5 who was going on about how sad she was to see her creator leave again. "Me too." He mumbled letting everything from earlier that morning catch up to him.

"Earth to Uncle Lloyd, hellllllooooo" Hermione said waving her hand in front of his face. "Anybody home?" Scarlyt asked, Cali snapped in front of his face. Blake and Gage continued stuffing their faces with as much food as possible.

Lloyd was seeing fireworks, more appeared with every sharp crack he heard. They became frenzy of bright beautiful colors and shapes adding to his gorgeous view. He couldn't remember the last time he has felt so upbeat and happy, he'd even go as far as to say he was giddy! Holding his neice for the first time only moments after she was born was the last time he felt like this. He smiled wide and looked off of his yacht peacefully gazing at the glowing landscape before him. Suddenly he felt as if he were having a seizure, everything was going by like an old worn black & white movie reel. He didn't know what to do here he was on a boat in the middle of the Arctic Ocean watching fire works for the celebration of conquering Santa's workshop and now he's seizing! He'd never get to own his own toy making elf now! Sighing he closed his eyes…

"UNCLE LLYOD!" The 5 friends yelled in unison trying to get his attention, as Hermione shook him. He closed his eyes and Hermione let go of his shoulders. He swallowed his sour patch kid and laughing he re-opened his eyes and was back in his kitchen staring at his niece and her 4 friends, whom he also welcomed as family. "Sorry about that kids, was in another world for a few minutes there." He drank some more of his coffee and laughed harder. The kids laughed too, soon the room was filled with hysterics.

" Dessert anyone?" a plate of brownies was held out and cleared off in 3 seconds.

Uncle Lloyd glanced down at his watch. "You about ready Mines? I was thinkin' lets all take a nice cruise over to the station, we've got some time before you _have_ to be there." He grinned again, his voice slightly far-away. He finished his cup of coffee and poured himself some tea.

"Uhm, yeah lets go." Hermione said eyeing her uncle oddly again. Her friends all jumped up, grabbing a napkin for their brownies, eager to take a ride with their favorite uncle. "I just have to grab my bag from my room. I'll meet you guys outside." She told them as they finished their drinks and disappeared from the kitchen.

After she was sure they were outside she looked back to her uncle who was still slightly grinning, clearly amused with something.

"So whatchya got Uncle Lloyd?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just some sour patch kids."

"Sour patch kids?"

"Want some?"

"You don't like sour or gummy candy!"

"You do, so do you want some?"

"Those are sour patch kids?"

"Well….yes"

"Uncle Lloyd!"

"Acid patch kids."

"I KNEW IT! WHY AINT YOU SHARIN?!"

"My dear niece, I believe I just offered them to you more than once." He held the bowl out. Hermione grabbed a green one and popped it into her mouth. She went to the cabinet next to the fridge and grabbed a tupperware. She threw it to her uncle and after informing him she was bringing some to school she ran to her room to grab her purse.

Upon her return to the kitchen Hermione saw not only a Tupperware filled to the top with acid patch kids, another with brownies and another with sugar cubes. And two large thermoses of what she assumed was her uncle's tea. She beamed at her uncle and shrunk the treats also putting a charm on them so they would stay at their current temperature. Stuffing them in the front pocket of her bag she gave her uncle the biggest hug she could.

He smiled and patted her back "And we're OFF!" he bellowed sauntering out of the kitchen. Hermione giggled and grabbed a napkin and a handful of the acid patch kids on the table before she hurried after her uncle.

Uncle Lloyd was fumbling trying to find his keys, Hermione took that opportunity to share her treasure with her friends she gave them each one after putting another into her own mouth. Grinning she walked over to the driver's side door of her uncle's 1953 Cadillac Eldorado. There in the door were the keys her uncle was feeling up his velvet suit for.

"Uncle Lloyd?" She said holding them up.

He gave her another hug in response "Thanks mines, what would I do without ya?"

"Rely on us?" Scarlyt asked jokingly Uncle Lloyd just smiled unlocking his door.

He half sat in the car popping the lock for the roof so he could put the top down. Once the roof was taken care of he motioned to his car "Hop in gang!" He said and shut his. You didn't have to tell them twice. Hermione immediately jumped into the back seat, Blake and Gage following her lead sat on either side of her.

"Uggggghhh! I don't wanna sit bitch!" She yelled. Scarlyt and Cali chuckled as they slid next to Uncle Lloyd in the front seat. Blake and Gage full on laughed and hugged her as hard as they could "But were gunna miss ya Mines. & this way you're near all of us." Blake said to her. She nodded to them and smiled but still didn't look too pleased. "Guys… can't…..breathe." She gasped out. The two boys gave her sheepish grins and let go of her, they all laughed.

"And 3…..2…..1" Uncle Lloyd started up the car "BLAST OFF!" he yelled pulling out onto the street. The car was quite funny going down the street, it was an imported American car so the steering wheel was backwards from what everyone was used to. It got them some interesting looks though, and everyone who could try taking a picture of the beautiful caddy did. Hermione didn't blame them though she probably would snap a photo or two if she saw a car like this going down the street.

The Eldorado was painted a bright teal with white rims. The grill, both bumpers and the center of the spare holder were all chrome. Uncle Lloyd habitually washed and waxed the car until you could see your own reflection in the paint job. The sun shining off of it in the summer could be blinding.

The majority of the interior of the car was brown suede with teal inlays. Even the doors, steering wheel and shifter were covered in suede. The dash board was made of pine, a wood Uncle Lloyd very much enjoyed the smell of. White fuzzy dice hung on the rearview mirror, this car screamed 'Uncle Lloyd'. It had definitely come a long way from the beat up looking thing her uncle had bought about a decade ago and had spent the following 2 years restoring.

It wasn't that the car had needed many things done to it, actually everything under the hood had been in pristine condition. The aesthetics of the car was the problem; there were probably a million little scratches in it, the paint had almost totally chipped off. Big rips in the backs of the sagging seats, holes worn through from years of being sat in. And the dash was covered in some nasty sticky substance. But her uncle worked on it day and night until he had fully restored the old car's beauty. The car was most definitely one of her uncle's most prized possessions.  
They leisurely rode through London heading towards kings cross all 6 of them enjoying their special treat waiting for its effects to begin. Uncle Lloyd's funk music was up too loud for them to be able to converse. Hermione didn't really mind though she was enjoying watching all the people as they hurried down the street towards their respective destinations. Their house wasn't very far from King's Cross Station but Uncle Lloyd enjoyed taking the scenic route more times than not, especially when his mind was in such a faraway place. She looked up at her two friends up in the front seat giggling to one another pointing at some of the people on the street. She took a breath and relaxed into her seat as she noticed the front seat breathe a bit. Gage put an arm around her and she allowed her head to fall over onto his shoulder.

They came to a screeching halt as they were passing a park, Hermione jumped slightly alarmed and looked at her Uncle "Everything alright Uncle Lloyd?" she questioned over the music

"Huh? Oh yeah everything is honky dory dear, just enjoying the colors." He says sounding more than just a little spaced out. The five friends giggle and follow his gaze to the sunlight reflecting off the park equipment. It seemed like forever they sat there just watching when a beep suddenly sounded from behind them bringing them back to reality. Uncle Lloyd let off the break and resumed the journey to the train station, going a bit slower than before to piss off the driver behind them.  
"AY!" Blake yells "What's the big idea here Gage, tryna keep 'Mines all to yerself!?" He puts his arm around Hermione and pulls her to him and away from Gage who glares at him in return.

"Oh fuck you Blake" is his only retort

Blake opens his mouth only to be cut off by Hermione "Oh shut it, BOTH of you!" she says annoyed "You two needa learn to play nice." She adds shaking her head.  
The two boys grumble but say nothing else, choosing to instead watch opposite sides of the street.  
Hermione spent the remainder of the ride contently snuggled into her best friend's shoulder enjoying the beauty of the world and the company of those most important to her.  
Finally arriving the six piled out of the car to enjoy a farewell cigarette and at least a dozen group hugs and good-byes before Hermione was finally able to pull herself away and head to platform 9 3/4. The familiar big red train there, waiting to take her to final year at Hogwarts. Feeling both excited and slightly anxious she pushed passed the horde of students and their families and boarded the train and went to the heads compartment as quickly as she could.  
A sigh of relief escaped her once she was alone and then a giggle as she watched waves ripple across the seat opposite of her. 'I'm so glad my uncle is so damn awesome, this is going to be quite an interesting final ride to school.' She eyed her bag on the seat next to her 'An interesting ride indeed.'


	5. The Start of an Interesting Trip

_All these years and still I own nothing!  
__

Chapter 5: The Start of an Interesting Trip

Draco stepped out of the carriage brushing his black slacks strait and looked around. Tons of muggles rushed in and out of the train station all in a hurry to get to work, none but a few children paying any attention to anything around them. 'Must be nice,' he thought 'not to have any worries of a war or an evil lord having control over yours and your friends' families' he sighed again grabbing his trunk. He nodded to the carriage driver and started heading into the station.  
"Don't you _dare_ forget to write us 'Mines, _every _day!" He heard a girls voice almost yell. He looked over to see a group of muggles crowded around a curly haired brunette girl. They were passing her around the circle taking turns hugging and kissing her all saying goodbyes.  
"Okay okay jesus guys I'm gunna miss my train!" He heard a familiar voice he couldn't place say finally stopping the choruses of farewells.  
"Oh alright 'Mines" An older man in a blue velvet suit said "But be safe don't cause too much trouble!" He laughed giving her one more big hug the rest of the group decided to join in with.  
"Oh I'll try Uncle Lloyd no promises this year though" she laughed breaking away from them. After taking two more drags of her cigarette she flicked it and started heading towards the doors. A look of realization crossed Draco's face as she walked away from her friends; it was Hermione Granger, the know-it-all Gryffindor Princess.  
Draco quickly walked into the station not wanting to be recognized, or caught staring by the girl he's been at odds with his entire Hogwarts career. 'Wait, since when does _Hermione Granger_ smoke?' he wondered crossing onto the platform. 'And aren't her parents some sort of muggle healers? Teeth I believe was their specialty, wouldn't they of wanted to say goodbye to their only daughter?' The more he thought about the strange company he had just witnessed Hermione Granger in the more questions arose in his mind.  
He shook his head getting on the train and set out looking for Blaise. It didn't take long to find the Italian Slytherin in the back talking with Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. He nodded to the three of them and wordlessly sat down next to the window, hands in his pockets fumbling with the contents.  
The door opened minutes later revealing Astoria Greengrass whose eyes lit up at the sight of Draco. "Draco!" She squealed, he just rolled his eyes. They had dated a few years ago it went pretty well the first couple months. Then Draco realized she was a high maintenance gold digger and she really didn't give a rat's arse about him. So he ended it, Astoria didn't take it too well and has tried getting back with him every chance she's had.  
"Sod off Greengrass, no one wants anything to do with a gold digging slag like you." Pansy said matter-of-factly before turning back to her conversation with Theo and Blaise. Astoria 'humphed' and looked at Draco to try and get his attention, but he just stared out the window. She stood a few more minutes trying to get some attention before slamming the compartment door on her way out.  
"Maybe the dumb bitch will finally get the hint 'ay Drake."Blaise laughed nudging him in the ribs. Draco smirked and shook his head "I doubt it, three years and she still doesn't get it, I don't think she ever will! And ugh don't call me Drake, Blay."  
"Oh shut it!" Blaise snapped back  
"You started it bro" Draco's smirked became a true grin. He was with the few people he could truly be himself around without worrying about being judged or his father finding out.  
Pansy raised an eyebrow "Bro?" she questioned the odd term.  
"Picked it up from some Americans we partied with over the summer" Blaise explained and Pansy shook her head, she had ventured into the muggle world with Blaise and Draco over the summer and liked going to the clubs and dancing but never got into the partying scene the boys had stumbled into in the last few months.  
"So haw was _your_ summer Nott?" Blaise questioned, Nott had come with them on the rare occasion they were able to have his father agree to let him stay at the Zambini or Malfoy manor but his father for the most part kept him locked up in the house the entire summer. Nott groaned and started the boring retelling of his uneventful summer.  
Draco sat listening to Nott talk about dinner parties and meeting his father's business associates. He was growing antsier and antsier the more he listened. His leg began tapping as the whistle blew and the train started moving. He tried to pay attention to whatever Nott was going on about but his leg just tapped quicker. "I'll be back." He said abruptly in the middle of Nott's boring tale and hurried out of the compartment to the bathrooms at the very back of the train leaving two of his friends bewildered and one very curious.  
After pulling a metal tin from his pocket he checked the lock on the door for the third time and cast a silencing charm. Setting the tin on the side of the sink he carefully opened it and pulled out a shiny razorblade and a small white rock. He hurriedly started chopping the white rock up in the tin's lid turning it into a pile of powder. He replaced the razorblade and pulled out a small plastic tube several millimeters long. It came from what his muggle 'buddies' had called a pen tube, which was much like a quill except with the ink already inside of it. Very useful sounding tool in Draco's mind, he hated how messy ink pots could become. 'And even all the parts of this pen have uses.' he thought as held it to his nose and inhaled the white powder. Immediately his nose burned and some had stuck to the back of his throat. He sat on the closed toilet lid and took a hard sniff to get rid of the drip and swallowed grimacing at the chemical taste.  
Draco looked to the tin on the sink; he had only done about a third of the pile he had broken up. Shrugging he thought 'Fuck it, why not.' and finished off the pile before leaning back against the toilet enjoying the numb feeling spreading through him.  
A few loud knocks brought Draco back to reality "Oi hurry it up, other people need to use the loo too!" He heard being shouted at him  
"Oh sod off!" He yelled back and quickly packed his things up and put the tin back in his pocket. But the knocking continued. 'Oh shit!' he thought and he undid the silencing charm "Yeah yeah I hear you wait a bloody minute will ya!" He yelled.  
Checking the mirror and splashing some water on his face he left the bathroom glaring at the boy waiting so impatiently on the other side as he walked passed. 'Now where to?' He asked himself 'Blaise will know somethings up if I go back there looking like this and all the damn compartments are full' he stuck his hands back in his pockets and scowled 'And I want a bloody cigarette' His hand gripped something in his pocket and his eyes lit up as he pulled it out 'Of course, why didn't I think of it before; and of course _she_ is sure to be there as well' He smirked looking at the Head Boy badge in his hand and went to the head's compartment.

Hermione had been sitting in the same spot since she got into the head's compartment. She had taken out her ipod and restored the Tupperware of acid patch kids so she could eat another one or two. Briefly she had wondered who the Head Boy was but she didn't dwell too much on it, whoever had been chosen surely deserved the privilege. Letting the music fill her ears, Hermione allowed herself to get lost in her surroundings. The whole compartment was breathing, the seat across from her had warped to something that looked to be a mouth with a long tongue hanging out. The light was streaming through the window in all different brilliant colors and tiny creatures zoomed around dancing in and out of the beams. One came over and landed on Hermione's nose making her giggle and it rejoined the rest of its kind. All of a sudden the compartment door burst open and the little creatures scattered to the corners of the compartment in shock. Hermione tilted her head to the side in confusion at her visitor.  
"Can I _help _you Malfoy?" She said with a hint of sarcasm. He slammed the door shut and sat down, Hermione glared.  
"Yes as a matter of fact you can Granger," he said cheekily, "I need a smoke." Hermione glared at him harder.  
"And why does that concern _me_" She snapped  
"Because you" he pointed at her "were smoking outside King's Cross only a couple hours ago and are likely the only one on this whole bloody train that would have one."  
Hermione's glare remained but she got him a cigarette from her bag. "Here. Now get out." She said.  
"No I think I'll stay." Draco said staying in his seat. Smirking he pulled out his Head Boy badge. A look of shock passed over Hermione's face but she said nothing. Draco opened the window and used his wand to light the cigarette.  
'I can't fucking believe _he _is the Head Boy, this is going to be a bloody wonderful year' She thought. She ate another acid patch kid and turned her music up deciding to just ignore him and enjoy her trip. The sounds of Infected Mushrooms surged through her ears and she allowed her mind to take her wherever it pleased. She felt her brain go fuzzy as she watched the creatures from before start their festivities up again. A small but dumb smile graced her lips as she watched them interact with each other and fly around Malfoy's head as his hair began fading from one color to another.  
Malfoy being oblivious to the scene unfolding before Hermione's eyes sat inhaling his bummed nicotine wondering what caused the girl, who not five minutes prior had been giving him a death glare, to suddenly be smiling stupidly at the world. He heard a slightly familiar song coming from her blaring ear buds. 'Does music really make her this happy?' he thought 'Is she just happy she can possibly get my Head Boy privileges taken away by tattling on me for having a smoke? It isn't like anyone would believe me if I said it was _her_ cigarette, she's such a goody-goody!' 'Does she really hate me that much that she'd do that just so she wouldn't have to deal with me this year?' 'Whats a goody-goody like her doing smoking anyway?' Draco's mind was going a million miles a minute and before he realized it his leg was tapping again. He was getting antsy again, and a bit paranoid. He didn't want to go back to the bathrooms again but he couldn't just break out another line right here in front of the Gryffindor Princess, cigarettes or no she was still too much of a good girl to turn a blind eye to drug use on the train. Oh Merlin he was in for a fun year.  
A while later the compartment door opened again, pulling both occupants from their minds to look at the intruder.


	6. What An Interesting Trip It Was

_I never have, currently don't, and never will own Harry Potter_

Chapter 6: What An Interesting Trip It Was

Luna Lovegood stood in the doorway of the heads compartment with her usual far-away look in her eyes. "Oh hello there Hermione," She said airily "you have a nice summer?"  
"Hi Luna," The head girl answered politely "yes it was a wonderful summer, how was yours?" Hermione always liked Luna. As much of an odd bird as the girl was she never cared about what others thought of her, and Hermione respected that.

Luna smiled a bit "Oh it was a great summer, thanks. My father and I traveled around Australia and parts of Asia looking for some extremely rare creatures to report on in the Quibbler."  
"Oh that sounds like fun, did you find any?" Hermione could really care less about the imagined creatures Luna and her father believed in, she had always wanted to travel through Asia on holiday though.  
"We did manage to find a nest of blibbering humdingers, though they were gone before the camera was ready." She said sounding just a tad disappointed.  
Hermione nodded "Ah that's too bad, I'd love to see the pictures you took sometime though!" She said gazing beyond Luna to the face that the compartment door across the way was becoming. It looked rather similar to the Green Man she thought. "So what brings you to the heads' compartment Luna, is there a problem?"  
Luna shook he head "Oh no, no problems at all." She said dazed, she was no longer looking at Hermione but around the compartment. "I just wanted to see what, well I guess it's really whom, is attracting all the wrackspurts." Her gaze stopped in Draco's direction and she just stared wide eyed at the wall behind his head.  
Hermione noticed how big not only Luna's eyes were, but her pupils as well. 'Is she talking about those little creatures that I've been watching this whole ride?' she wondered staring hard at Luna. Maybe the girl wasn't so loony after all. "But I thought wrackspurts were invisible unless you had those glasses from the quibbler on." Hermione said curiously. Draco looked between the two girls confused, not quite sure of what they were talking about.  
"Well yes usually that's the case." Luna started her eyes were now looking out the window where two of the tiny creatures were dancing around wildly. Hermione followed Luna's eyes and watched the dancing pair with interest. "However, father discovered a new way of seeing them over the holiday. He concocted this tea during our stay in one of the Asian villages. The leader of the village even helped him with it." She finished her eyes began darting to random parts of the room, but always ended up back at Draco, occasionally on Hermione.

"Oh really, well that's quite the discovery, whatever is in this tea?" Hermione pried, paying attention to everywhere Luna looked, and sure enough at least one of those creatures she had been watching all day stayed in her line of sight.  
Draco on the other hand was still very confused, and a bit high. He would be need more soon though, if he wished to keep himself numb. But for the life of him he had no idea what the fuck Granger and Loony were talking about. Wracketmajiggers or something like that he believed Loony had called them. Well whatever they were they surely didn't exist or he'd be seeing them, he might have been a spoiled prat his whole life, but he certainly was no idiot. He'd be top of his year if not for Granger, and he had never even seen a name similar to whatever it was the two females in the compartment were on about. 'How absurd, a _tea_ that allows you to see so called _invisible_ creatures. HA! What a load of crap' He thought. His leg began tapping impatiently as he tried to figure the best place he could go do a line or two in peace.

"I don't know myself," Luna told Hermione honestly "I just know it works; father wouldn't tell me any of the ingredients other than the obvious one being water. He did give me quite a nice amount to bring with me this year though. He wants me to research as much of the grounds as I can looking for them and any other creature that may be living there." She smiled bit while speaking of the task she had been trusted with.  
"Well that's quite a task, Luna. If you ever want some help with your research I'd be happy to help." Hermione said smiling politely at her as she nodded  
"Oh that would be delightful to have some company, especially one of someone who knows what we would be looking for." Luna answered and turned to leave "Well I suppose I'll be off now; there are a few lingering back near the lavatories. See you around Hermione" And she danced off down the hallway leaving a shocked Hermione and still confused Draco behind.  
'How did she know I can see these little things?' Hermione wondered as she watched the trails Luna's robes left behind. She snapped back to the other occupant of the compartment and his still tapping leg. Her eyes narrowed as she watched it and the compartment start shaking. The noise annoyed her greatly and soon she was getting dizzy from the earthquake she was watching. In a huff she got up and stumbled to the door. "Make sure you get rid of all the smoke Malfoy, and calm the fuck down before I get back" She said tossing him another cigarette and slamming the door behind her.  
Walking through a moving train on acid was interesting, to say the least. The hallway seemed to twist and turn; the students' faces became unrecognizable morphing and leaving trails with every move they made. The hallway itself glittered with lights and every color seemed to blend together yet never turned brown. All in all Hermione felt like she was walking through one of those fun house tunnels at a muggle amusement park. Paying more attention to the ever changing color scheme around her she soon walked right into someone, falling to the floor. Looking up all she was raging fire swirling around, one stray flame flew down and brushed her cheek and she faintly smelled orchids.

"Blimey Mione, you okay?" a familiar feminine voice asked

"Ginny?" Hermione asked the fireball a bit confused

"Of course who else would I be, did you it your head on the way down?"

Hermione shook her head and the flames left her vision, leaving the concerned look of the only Weasley girl in its place. "Oh yeah I'm fine Gin, just got a bit dizzy, sorry are you okay?" The ginger haired girl nodded and helped her to her feet.

"Merlin Hermione you look fantastic! Those clothes really suit you." She girl gushed pulling Hermione through the train

"Oh thanks." Was Hermione's only reply, being too distracted from her minds new view of the train. Soon she was in another compartment with several distorted looking faces. Sitting down she closed her eyes a minute to try and will her vision clear. Opening her eyes she looked around and saw Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Seamus all looking at her oddly.

"You _sure_ you're okay Mione?" Ginny asked again, everyone else sharing her look of concern.

"Yeah, yeah" Hermione assured them "Just a bit dizzy I guess I fell harder than I thought." They all nodded and Harry handed her a chocolate frog. She smiled "Thanks Harry" She caught the frog as it hopped off the card and popped it into her mouth. For a dimwit Harry was quite a good friend. She quickly popped back up an embraced her 'best friend'. "So how was every ones' holidays?" She asked  
Chatter quickly filled the compartment as everyone exchanged stories of their summer, Harry and Ginny's had been spent together for the most part at the burrow. Seamus had gone to America to a wizarding village in Key West. Luna told the others about her Asian adventures and Neville's gran had sent him on some herbology camp type thing from what she caught of his story. Mostly she had zoned out and watched the landscape pass by, entranced with the way the colors and shapes blended together. It reminded her vaguely of Van Gough's work.  
A shout of her name brought her back to the compartment she was in, she looked at everyone slightly confused "huh?" she looked at all of them

"I asked you how your summer was." Ginny said looking at her oddly

"Oh, right. My summer was good, hung out with my muggle friends and my family mostly." She kept her answer short and to the point, hoping they wouldn't ask for more details. Luckily they didn't.

"Well I love your change in wardrobe!" Ginny said excited "What made you decide to change it? Not that I'm saying its bad or anything, you look bloody hot!"

Hermione smiled at the girl amused 'Yeah some change haha' she thought "Oh I dunno I guess from everything that happened with Ronald I just felt I needed a change." She bit her lip at the small pang in her chest remembering his betrayal.

Ginny nodded in understanding and put a hand on Hermione's arm. "Well as much as I love this new you don't let my arse of a brother bother you. Mum's still mad as hell at him for what he did. Well everyone is I'd say; Fred and George haven't let him go one whole day without screwing with him. None of us understand how you can still stand to be around him let alone talk to him, the bloody bastard." The red head's words made Hermione smile widely inside, but outwardly she just shrugged.

"Shit happens and life goes on, I can't say I'll ever trust him again, but I'd hate any bad blood between me and him to possibly interfere with my relationship with any of you. I'm over him, over it. I'll find someone way better that won't betray me." She said honestly.

Some of the other occupants of the compartment looked surprised she didn't know if it was her care-free attitude or her use of the word 'shit' which is very out of character for her at school. Soon the compartment was filled with light chatter once more and Hermione tried her hardest to follow the conversations.

"I had better get back to the heads compartment," she said after a while "I'll see you lot at the feast." And she left. The walk back to the heads compartment was not nearly as exciting as her journey earlier. She still had the body high she had since that morning but the only visuals she was getting were some trails and seeing the walls take an occasional breath.

With a sigh she entered the compartment and flopped back into her earlier seat, noticing an extra occupant; one Blaise Zambini. Hermione couldn't remember the attractive Italian ever specifically going out of his way to somehow hurt her. So instead of a sarcastic greeting she merely inclined her head towards him in acknowledgment, a gesture he returned. Seeing no further need to interact with either Slytherin boy she put her headphones in and resumed listening to the ipod she had apparently paused at some point. 'Scar Tissue' by The Red Hot Chili Peppers came on. She put her head back, closed her eyes and smiled, cranking the volume.

The two boys sat watching her, one in amusement and the other in flat out confusion. "What is she doing?" Draco asked breaking their silence.

"Looks like she's listening to music, it sounds rather familiar." Blaise answered craning his neck in Hermione's direction.

"Well _obviously_." Draco said plainly. "I mean _why_ is she listening to music, keeping to her know-it-all self?" he questioned

"Well mate," Blaise started "It would seem to me that Ms. Granger is ignoring us."

Draco groaned in frustration "Can't you say anything other than the blatantly obvious Zambini?"

Blaise just grinned and stood up.

'Good, he's finally leaving.' But Draco had thought too soon as Blaise sat down on Hermione's left still grinning. He quickly reached around and grabbed the ear bud from her right ear and placed it in his. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow; he winked and turned back to his best friend so she said nothing, for now.

Blaise struck up a conversation with Draco about Slytherin's quidditch team that year. A few songs later he turned to Hermione "Granger, what song is this?"

"It's called 'Taxi Diver', by a band called Gym Class Heroes." She answered

Blaise nodded and returned to his conversation, only to turn back to her during the next song "And this one?"

"This is 'Seventy times 7' by Brand New"

He nodded again and turned back to Draco. "So you think Snape will finally get his Defense position or nah?"

Hermione smirked at the preposterous idea, Dumbledore would never give Snape the Defense position. She was sure of it. She grabbed her purse and started digging through it, taking out the bulky Tupperware and setting it beside her. She was looking for her robes to throw on over her clothes, they were almost at school! She didn't notice Zambini eyeing her tupperwares full of sweets. And at no time while she was shoulder deep in her purse grasping for her robes did she notice him open two containers.

Zambini looked between Draco and Hermione smirking with a sugar cube and two colored gummy looking muggle candies in his fingers. Draco smirked back and raised an eyebrow.

"GOTCHYA!" Hermione yelled triumphantly and held up her robe. Looking up she saw her psychedelic sweets in Blaises hand and pounced grabbing his arm and literally eating the three candies from his fingertips.

The two seventh years ended up in a heap on floor, Blaise was the first to recover picking Hermione up as he stood. She was still holding his arm, her mouth closed awkwardly around the sugar cube. Her eyes resembled saucers her pupils were so wide. She looked like a scared deer not sure whether or not to run away. He stared back and then burst out in laughter. "You must really take your sweets seriously Granger." He remarked

Hermione smiled sheepishly and nodded as she let him go. She put the bulky tupperware back into her expansive purse and threw her robes on and sat back down. Zambini offered her back the left ear bud with a grin. She accepted and was now unsurprised when he asked for yet another song name.

"'Lean on Sheena' by The Bouncing Souls."

A loud whistle blew signaling they were arriving at Hogsmaede Station. Blaise stood and dropped the ear bud he had in Hermione's lap. "Well it's been fun, ciao Draco. Granger." He nodded in her direction and walked out.

'What an odd one Zambini is.' She thought. The train came to a final stop and Hermione rushed off the train, desperately wanting as little contact with her house mates as possible. She waved to Hagrid as she passed him calling for the first years and entered the very first carriage. The one reserved for her and her co-head. 'So far he's been bearable' Hermione thought 'He didn't even insult me once.' She lit a cigarette, only realizing how much she had been craving the nicotine after her first drag.

A moment later Draco joined her in the carriage. They set off in silence, Hermione enjoying her smoke and Draco deep in thought.

"Granger." He said

"Hmm?"

"I propose a truce." His words surprised them both "Just in public so we don't lose head privileges." He added

Hermione nodded "Agreed."

They shook hands and Hermione offered him the rest of her cigarette. He vanished the butt right as the carriage stopped. Getting out first he offered his hand to Hermione to help her down.

Her feet were barley on the ground when it started. Their carriage was breathing heavily, even the ones not quite to the school yet were visibly breathing. Hermione watched the threstrals wings leave behind trails when they flapped. The lights crossing the Black Lake danced in multi-color blinks. 'Shit!' she swore to herself 'I thought I had more time.' She could only hope the triple dose she had saved an unsuspecting Zambini from ingesting wouldn't leave her a bumbling seemingly half-mad nut bag. At least not until she was safe in the private dorm she would now have.


End file.
